Plus, 5 vicios Snape y Hermione
by MariSeverus
Summary: Cinco de otros vicios, míos y de mis amigas, adaptados a otro fic SS/HG. Entre querer morir, fumar, mirarse en el espejo, Criticar y Twittear
1. Querer morir

Bueno, otros 5 vicios, con otras cuatro personas y yo. Espero que les gusten. Saludos y besos a las chicas participantes. Cariños a los lectores.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

**MariSeverus**.

El primero, me pertenece.

* * *

Vicio 1.- Querer morir

No quería escuchar a las razones, sencillamente. Estaba harto del universo y sus complicaciones. Deseaba dejar de encontrarse fingiendo. No quería seguir sintiendo que tenía que continuar su camino. Quería que su pasado terminara, por comerse a su futuro. Con una sonrisa suave, miraba su varita con detalle.

¿Y si el mundo se acabara? Eso era lo que deseaba. Todos en la noche, susurraban su nombre. Lo llamaban

_Traidor._

- ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Está allí adentro?- una suave voz, emergió de un oscuro corredor. Tenía una angustiosa voz, él tenía días sin salir de aquella habitación a oscuras- Profesor Snape, escúcheme por favor.

¿Por qué tenía que escuchar, lo que nadie quería escuchar? Entre sus noches, podía escuchar las palabras tras su espalda. A veces, quería cerrar sus ojos y simplemente soñar con el desprendimiento de su alma, sobre el cuerpo.

Algunas noches, quería sentir, que ya no estaba. Que se había fundido con el suelo y nadie podía verlo. Pocas veces, sus pies hacían eco en la fría piedra del lugar donde vivía.

Por que ya no era nada importante. Solo era el traidor del que todos se llenaban la boca. ¡Severus le dijo idiota al señor tenebroso! ¡Severus le dijo idiota al señor tenebroso!

- ¡Váyase! ¡No quiero saber nada, de nadie!- espetó, los grados de alcohol en su sangre, amenazaban con quitarle la poca cordura que representaba, tener un cerebro pensante.

Y entonces, ¡Sonó un crac! Algo se desplomaba, sobre otra cosa pesada. Rechinó como madera hueca y vacía. Algo de vidrio, rodó varios metros y golpeó con la puerta cerrada.

- ¡Profesor Snape, por favor!- la dulce voz, ya no se encontraba. Estaba llena de lágrimas, de sentimientos de perturbación, por no poder entender lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Lo que estaba él, por sentir,

Mirando el techo, con el rostro cubierto por breves sombras que se van, mientras el atardecer declina. La noche le permite cerrar los ojos. No quiere que se acerquen tanto a él. Desea morir insensible para poder decir.

Que no iba a extrañar a nadie. Que no iba a perder nada, con solo poner su varita en su corazón y caer en el suelo frío.

Por que era allí donde debía estar. En el suelo frío, de sus propia carne podrida. No servía para nada. Nadie miraba lo que hacía, nadie prestaba atención a eso que sentía. Solamente miraban los errores, para recordárselos toda la eternidad.

Por no querer ser más, el juguete. Por solo beber un par de copas con la muerte. ¡Por no escuchar la incansable voz de Hermione Granger! Tras aquella puerta de caoba negra, que no entiende como no se derrumba, con el odio con el cual, la está mirando.

- Aléjese, Granger. No quiero verla, no quiero oírla. No quiero saber que está allí.

Mucho menos, quiero _sentirla_.

- No pienso irme, sin que me escuche. Sin que deje de actuar de esa forma. Estamos muy consternados, por usted.

- En este preciso momento, solo tengo un deseo en mi cabeza...

Las horas del reloj, marcan con sonidos desesperantes, que se demora en hacerlo realidad. Mira los segundos, que se tragan a los minutos, que entierran a las horas.

No podrá con tanta agonía y entonces, el vaso resbala de sus dedos. Ya no puede sostenerse. Ya no puede decir que todo está bien.

Que puede soportar lo que una vez pudo. Que puede enfrentar eso, que una vez pudo.

Solo quiere morir y morir. La forma, le es irrelevante. Si pudiera morir, hasta el dolor, le concedería placer.

Pero, no hay nada que puedan decir o hacer, para que no lo intente. Se levanta entonces, endemoniado, pateando todo lo que encuentra.

Su varita sostiene, entre sus dedos y la mueve entre ellos. ¿Cómo sería, lanzarse un Avada Kedavra, él mismo?

Ha de ser alucinante. Ha de ser exquisito, verse caer, frente a un espejo resquebrajado. Verse sentir a sí mismo, lo que otras manos y varitas, quieren hacer con él.

- ¡Señor, por favor! ¡Escúcheme! No sé qué es lo que pretende, pero no quiero que cometa una locura. Por favor, escúcheme.

- Es tarde ya. El sol se puso. Mi vaso está vacío.

- Soy capaz de solo llenárselo, si eso lo calma.

Espera pacientemente, pero cree que él jamás escuchará ese ruego. Suspira y cree que todo está perdido, hasta que la puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente.

Frente a ella, hay un hombre destruido. Hay un hombre en serios aprietos, que toma bebidas como su sangre.

Que espera beberse su sangre, gota a gota, para luego sentir su propio ardor en la garganta. Esa sangre asquerosa, que todos odian.

- Yo voy a beber con usted, se lo prometo.

Se sienta y mira como una copa, aparece en sus manos. Nunca ha bebido, pero por él, aprendería a beber miles de cosas.

_Solo por no ver morir, a un inocente._


	2. Mirarse en el espejo

Es el turno de Criseida y su vicio: Mirarse en el espejo.

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Vicio 2.- Mirarse en el espejo.

Nunca en su vida había visto semejante situación, nunca en su vida, sus manos habían temblado tanto. Había estado en situación es comprometedoras, pero esa era el colmo. De lo que dijera, dependía su vida. De lo que sintiera en cada trago, dependía que ese hombre se salvara.

Pero no podía culparlo, no odia sentir otra cosa, que pena por él. Y por ende, no podía culparlo. Lo miró, balancearse en la silla, divertido.

¿Estaba hablando con el mismo Snape? ¿O la guerra ya había lastimado al hombre, de tal forma que no quedaba nada más que el dolor de existir? Sencillamente, no podía responderse a esa pregunta. Sencillamente, no podía.

Por que sentiría que en eso, se iría su vida. Justo en ese preciso momento.

- Profesor Snape, hablemos del clima- dijo y él, sonrió ligeramente. Le dio miedo, pero no cedió ante esa sonrisa que brotaba de sus labios.

- ¿Sabe algo, Granger? Siento mucho, que no podamos hablar de eso hoy. Que no podamos hablar.- miró su copa, como si vacía estuviera y suspirando, la llenó dos dedos más- pero hoy necesito pensar.

Necesitaba pensar, pero ella no esperaba mirarlo. Seguramente, su momento de encuentro consigo mismo, tenía dos caminos:

Muerte. O era uno.

- Profesor. Lo amamos, no queremos perderlo. Lo necesitamos.

- ¡Mientes!- se encoje en su asiento, mientras él se ha levantado. Rabioso- ¿Quién te ha enviado a que mientas? ¿Qué te ha motivado a mentir de tal forma? De tal forma que...- su voz se apaga, sus ojos se cierran y como inválido, busca la silla tras de sí, para solo dejarse caer y sostener su cabeza con una mano.

- Profesor, yo no miento. Habremos quienes suframos esa muerte.

- ¿Quiénes? ¡Quiénes! Eso es muy gracioso, Granger.

- Yo, por ejemplo. Me sentiría terrible, si lo vi morir y en mis manos estuvo la respuesta para rescatarlo.

- No, en sus manos no está la respuesta. En sus manos está lo mismo, que en las manos de ellos. Una varita que terminará con mi vida. ¿Eso anhelan? ¿Eso esperan que reciban? Que con sus manos abiertas, entierren mi cadáver a la profundidad de la tierra.

- Miente.

- ¡No mentiría sobre mi propia muerte!

- Miente, por que nadie le ha dicho la verdad. Entonces. Tiene que mentirse a sí mismo, por que nadie le ha dicho la verdad.

- Siga bebiendo, que eso no tiene sentido- Se mofa, suspira y la contempla fijamente. Pero sus ojos caramelo, jamás cederán a la presión que aquellos negros cielos, le ofrecen.

- Demuéstreles, que puede reivindicarse.

- No quiero reivindicarme. ¿Acaso un ángel caído, limpia sus alas del polvo y vuelve a los aires? ¿Acaso una serpiente, deja de arrastrarse para pararse en dos piernas y caminar?

- Voldemort lo hizo.

- Tal cuál yo. ¡Míreme Granger, qué carajo soy!

Suspira Hermione, pero no podrá conseguirlo. No será lo mismo, solo con decirlo. Tiene que decirle la verdad. Tiene que entender, que solamente se trata de demonios infundados por su mente. Que nada de lo que siente es real.

Se queda sorprendida, al mirar lo que hace. Con prisa, deshace los botones de su saco y lo deja caer con violencia. Luego, los botones de su camisa, saltan de un lado al otro. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Son los relámpagos, que están cayéndose de su piel. Esos sentimientos que se rompen, para mostrase tal cuál era y dejar de fingir. Mostrar una de sus capas más profundas y comenzar a sentir, que ya no había nada que esconder.

Miró su pecho, abierta su camisa hasta su cintura. Lleno de cicatrices hasta donde su vista alcanzaba. Su rostro seguía cubierto p0r las sombras, que ya no eran tan breves.

Se miró allí, en un espejo que ya el reflejo había perdido. Estaba enmohecido y su cuerpo, se veía desfigurado. Mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Y de lo que estaba su alma también.

- Míreme y dígame, si tengo redención alguna. Si cada una de estas cicatrices, dejará de ser lo que es. De martirizar mi vida y de hacerme ver como un hombre nuevo.

Se levanta de su asiento y admira la creación de tanto dolor, que no puede entender cómo ha subsistido por tantos años. Sin quererlo, sin pretender siquiera arrepentirse de eso, uno de sus dedos, acaricia la cicatriz en el espejo.

Tanto dolor, solo le provoca partirlo y al reconstruirlo. _Ver al hombre que aspira_


	3. Criticar

Es el turno de AndyP y su vicio: Criticar.

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Vicio 3.- Criticar

Ha caído como un peso muerto, en la silla. No hay más nada que decir, ella no tiene y tendrá jamás, un argumento que sea capaz de rebatir su pensamiento. Lo mira, está decidido a permitirle el paso a la muerte. Permitirle el paso a lo que ya ella conocía.

Estar muerto en vida y solo desprenderse de su cuerpo. La botella está por acabarse, muy pronto. No tiene más oportunidad.

Debe levantarse y declarar.

- Es usted un tonto- se arriesga, su garganta se seca. Tiene que al menos, usar la psicología inversa. Sus manos tiemblan, siente el miedo de sus ojos.

Siente odio, en los ojos de su profesor de pociones. Pero no delegará la responsabilidad de salvarlo, en manos de los que quieren destruirlo. Se ha levantado, enfurecido y ella vuelve a creer, que su vida está en peligro.

Pero no, solamente un gesto lastimero. Solamente es una reacción a algo que no quiere aceptar. Algo contra lo que lucha.

- ¿Y sabe por qué es un tonto? Por que cree en todo lo que dicen y sienten. ¿Y qué importa si para el mundo, usted es un traidor? ¿Qué importa si el mundo no cobija sus pensamientos y decide tomar tijeras, para recortar solo lo que les interesa?

Por que eso es el mundo, una crítica. El mundo critica lo que teme, para tratar de convencerse de que está bien. Pero no puede criticarse a sí mismo, por que eso significaría que se teme.

- ¡Usted no lo entiende!- las manos sobre su cabeza, sus cabellos hechos un desastre, como si hubiese pasado muchos años, confinado- Nunca lo entenderá- masculló, furioso.

- Claro que lo comprendo. Vivo de las críticas, cada día. Como usted, me las indica. Esta vez, yo quiero criticarlo.

Suspira, mirándola. Siempre fue así. La chica que no le temía a nada ni a nadie. Creída, lectora compulsiva. Ella era... Ella era...

_Ella era libre_.

Como él jamás lo fue.

Una sonrisa, se clava en su ser, en su boca. No sabe si es producto del alcohol, de tanto que ha tomado, pero solo sonríe. Él no deja de sonreír.

- A ver, Granger. Déme con todo.

- Es obstinado. Necesita sin duda alguna, entender que no solo a usted le duele. Que no solo usted siente. También los que le rodean. Siente de él, un puntapié ligero. Lo mira sonreír, mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Lo toma en consideración? ¿Lo toma en juego?

- Dígame si eso lo ha sentido y entonces, responderé a su duda.

- Sí, eso lo he sentido.

- Y es por eso, que quiero terminar. Por todos esas sensaciones, que he visto crecer y que en mi vida, pude detener.

- Es muy tarde, para sentir remordimientos de conciencia- escucha su risa grave y entonces, se siente indignada.

¿Por qué el mundo se ríe, de sus propias críticas pero al ser criticado... Solamente echa enormes lágrimas? ¿Por qué asesina cruelmente, solo por un pensamiento diferente?

- Impertinente, imbécil. Cree que todos somos ratas, bajo sus pies. Cree que todos merecemos el mismo castigo, por que somos felices.

- Lectora compulsiva, creída. Asocial, impertinente y nunca sabe cómo callarse cuando nadie le pide su opinión.

- Infeliz, deprimente. Resentido...

- Antipática.

Sonríe, que los grados de alcohol quizá le hicieron escuchar mal. ¿Antipática? ¿Eso era una crítica? Suspiró y simplemente, apartó una gota de bebida, que resbalaba por su barbilla. Antipática, no podía ser un insulto.

- Así es Granger. Es usted, una antipática. Incapaz de ver lo simple y solo complicarse con lo que tiene menos puntas. Menos caminos.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. ¿Quiere que le de un ejemplo claro de lo que estoy diciendo?

- Por favor.

- _Yo me estoy muriendo_. Y usted. Usted quiere filosofar. Usted quiere encontrarle las cuatro puntas a una figura, que no existe. Soy yo. Ya no tengo camisa, ya no tengo sombras que me cubran. Ya lo puede ver todo. ¿Por qué sigue creyendo que el mundo solo se resuelve con decisiones basadas en temas moralistas? ¿Es que yo no puedo morir en paz, sin pensar en el daño imaginario que a otro puedo causar?

Se siente herida por el resultado. La crítica duele más, cuando hay alcohol en su sangre. Quisiera echarse a llorar, aunque él ya lo está haciendo.

¿Es acaso, eso que resbala por sus mejillas, el desenlace de ese dolor que tantos años está guardado?

Y entonces, es la primera lágrima... Con la que desearía morir también. Por que duele tanto, que es imposible no acongojarse.


	4. Fumar

Luna_Weasley87 y su vicio: Fumar

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Vicio 4.- Fumar

El licor se corre por su sangre, las venas aún no están conscientes de qué es lo que ocurre. Sonríe, al verla beber. Ella no sabe beber y como él, que no sabe llorar.

- Entonces, soy un desperdicio- su voz sonó divertida. ¿Qué de todo lo que estaba diciendo, era lo gracioso?

Se levantó de la silla y sonrió, la neblina de la noche, terminaba de cubrir a la luz que incomodaba con su presencia.

- ¿Y si tanto le inquieto, qué hace aquí?

- Tratando de convertir todas esas inquietudes, en algo que productivo.

- ¡No soy su juguete! No soy el juguete de nadie.

- Y no he hablado de usted, como un experimento- su voz suena suave, su profesor podría enfadarse más de la cuenta y entonces.

_Entonces nada funcionaría._

Suspira, creyendo que es la neblina que ha entrado. Pero no lo es. Es un denso halo de humo que cubre el ambiente. Cuando ha mirado. Cuando ha notado de qué se trata.

Es él. Y está fumando.

¿Por qué está sumido en tantos vicios distintos y no puede salir? ¿Por qué siente que todo ha cambiado o que no lo conoce?

- Profesor... ¿Fuma?

- Encuentro la paz, fumando- fue su respuesta. El cigarrete a un lado de su mano y sonriente.

¿La paz con un vicio? Que de su vida acabar, lentamente. Por supuesto, una tortura que viaja bajo la sombra de algo que es más inocente, que un avada kedavra.

- Linda, la invención del muggle.

- Y esa es otra cosa, que no comparto.

- ¿Alguna vez ha fumado?- dijo y una larga fila de humo, se acumuló en el ya denso aire. Ella negó. Por supuesto que no. Tenía otras ideas de satisfacción.

- No, nunca. Y no lo haré.

- Entonces, no sabe de lo que habla.

- Usted no se ha muerto y aún así, habla de cómo se siente- objetó ella y sonrió él.

- ¿Ha pensado en el humo, como la vida? Se puede continuar o se puede extinguir. Flota densamente en el aire y se cala en los cuerpos de otros. Los consume, los lastima.

A la larga los matará tan rápido como a los fumadores.

- Y es cierto- opinó ella.

- Hay formas de morir.

No puede entender, su contexto. Morir. La vida tenía otros salientes. Seguramente podría encontrar aquel que le satisficiera. Si tanto odiaba la crítica del mundo. ¿Por qué no cambiaba la perspectiva a los que tanto criticaban?

- Usted prefiere vivir en su miseria. Lo sé.

- No es su problema.

- Pero morir, sí es mi problema. Y mis lágrimas, serán nuestro problema.

- Usted no lloraría por mí- contestó y otra bocanada de humo, salió de su boca. Ella sonrió suavemente.

_La duda le ofendía, ciertamente._

- Tanto lloraría, que usted dejaría de fumar y yo...

- Eso no pasaría por que.

- Fumaré con usted.

Y sonríe, eso le ha hecho tanta gracia que simplemente termina riéndose. Con un suspiro lento. Introduce las manos en sus bolsillos y con una, sustrae un nuevo cigarrete. Lo mira y simplemente, lo coloca en su mano.

- Si usted es tan tonta para sacrificarse por algo que le hará daño y no vale la pena, entonces yo dejaré de fumarme este.

Se levanta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acerca al fuego y lo enciende. Suspirando, lo pone en su boca.

No sabe fumar y aspira con fuerza. Tose y lo mira.

- ¿Eso es suficiente?

El cigarrete ahora se queda en el vaso de whiskey, que ella se estaba bebiendo. Si algo sabe hacer, es cumplir con una promesa.

- Entonces. ¿Cómo estuvo?- preguntó, pero ya sabe la respuesta.

- Tan inútil, como sus quejas.

Entonces, se vuele a reír y sustrae de su bolsillo, todos los cigarretes que tiene. Mira al fuego, ilusionado. Capaz de todo. Ella es una persona distinta.

Pero quizá aún necesita cambiar más, como para convencerlo.

- Dejemos que el fuego fume, por nosotros. Que el destino se encargue de decir, qué se quema y qué no se quema.

No necesitaban consumirse como uno. No necesitaban ahogarse en un vaso de vino, para verle el lado amable a la vida.

Necesitaban ahogarse en nuevas experiencias. Fumarse las alegrías.

- A su salud- se alza su vaso de whiskey. Repuesto nuevamente.

- A su vida, Profesor Snape.


	5. Twittear

Y el último vicio, le pertenece a SkinniyDupreé.

Twittear. Adaptado a una versión, donde no existe el Twitter. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Y la conversación se turnó aburrida y pesada. ¿Quién le cambiaba a ese hombre, la idea mental de morir? Nadie podría hacerle entender, que eso no estaba bien. Ya habían fumado, bebido. Faltaba solo un poco de comida y quizá, algo que los muggles llamarían acostón.

Pero no, eso no era necesario. Lo miró, mientras él simplemente la ignoraba. Ya no quería oír nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Profesor, deje de jugar- su voz entrecortada, mientras el vaso va de un lado al otro- profesor, le estoy hablando.

Entonces, el silencio era más pesado que sus propias palabras. Inspiró con rabia.

- ¡Profesor Snape, le estoy hablando!

Otra vez, silencio.

- ¡Demonios!- se le escapó, pero él se está riendo de todo el asunto. Busca a su alrededor y toma una pluma y un pergamino.

_"¿Qué pretende?"_

_"Nada"_

_"¿Y por qué no habla? ¿Por qué no responde lo que le estoy preguntando?"_

_"¿Por que es aburrido?"_

_"No sea tonto, no sea necio"_

_"Granger es fastidiosa. Granger no me agrada. Debería reproducir esto, para que todos lo vean"_

_"Pues, yo le respondo, que usted es un tonto. Y que parece un niño"_

_"Yo le respondo, que esa es su opinión y que no me interesa"_

_"Yo contesto a su vez, que si le interesa. Me responde"_

Hermione sonrió, casi rió, cuando su pluma tachó lo que había escrito. Había tachado lo que ella había escrito, con múltiples rayas.

_"Ahora ya no escribe más"_

_"¿Me eliminó de la conversación?"_

"Sí, ya no vamos a hablar"

Sonrió, al leer semejante cosa. Tomó la pluma y escribió otra cosa, al otro lado del pergamino. Snape la miró con un gesto extraño.

Como si pensara.

_"¿Y si ya no fuera Hermione y le dijera, que no necesita morir?"_

_"Entonces quizá lo creería"_

_"Bien. No soy Hermione y le digo, que no debería morirse"_

_"No me moriré"_

_"¿Ah sí? Tan fácil. ¿Tan pronto?"_

Se rió. No sabía por qué se reía, pero terminaba riéndose de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La miró por unos ínfimos segundos.

- Granger, usted es muy tonta- dijo al final y ella suspiró- Usted es muy tonta y terca.

- ¿Por qué, Profesor Snape?

- Por que el mundo sabe que estará mejor sin mí y usted acaba de quitarles esa posibilidad.

Eso le hizo sonreír.

- Digamos, que me convertiré en el enemigo público.

Salvar su vida, con una tarde de charla. Eso era lo mejor que le había ocurrido. Así de fácil. Quizá eran las bebidas, quizá la desesperación.

Pero lo consiguió. Y Ganó la batalla.

_Esa que no iba a permitir que se perdiera. Ni la orden tampoco._


End file.
